Whisky
by MadeInJapan87
Summary: /Seto x Anzu/ "La joven ya no pensaba lógicamente. Su corazón destrozado de rechazo se conformó con su compañía llamado "alcohol" y el engreído de Seto Kaiba."


**Yu Gi OH No me pertenece. Seto x Anzu. Tolerancia please, quizás no sea una pareja muy frecuente. jejeje**

**Disfruten el fics. Inspirado en este San Valentín**

* * *

**Whisky**

**By MadeInJapan**

— ¿Kaiba?

— Masaki — Respondió en tono indiferente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Jamás pensé que frecuentes estos lugares — dijo sorprendida la joven de ojos azules.

El empresario no respondió se limitó a observar detenidamente el tono ámbar, entre dorado y amarillo, que denotaba una naturaleza puramente líquida, del whisky mientras jugaba tomando el vaso haciendo un vaivén junto con un par de cubos de hielo que chocaban haciendo ese ruido especial de choque del hielo contra el vaso.

La chica entendió que no hablaría más o simplemente la ignoraría. Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiese molestado al ser tan grosero, pero en esos momentos acudió a ese bar para olvidar cierto rechazo que vivió durante el día.

— Bartman quiero lo mismo que él — apuntando el bebestible de Kaiba. El hombre asintió ágilmente preparándole el elixir fuerte que tomaría. Esa noche lo olvidaría por completo. Olvidaría a Yugi Mutou.

Pensar que en un día como San Valentín ella se preparó para confesarle sus más puros sentimientos por su, en ese entonces, mejor amigo Yugi. Y él la rechazó tajantemente que sólo la veía como amiga. Sus ilusiones se fueron por el suelo. Mantuvo la cordura le sonrió a su "amigo" diciéndole que lo comprendía y se alejó de él sin rumbo fijo llegando a este bar, y para su sorpresa, encontrándose con quien menos se lo esperaba, Seto Kaiba.

Le dio exactamente igual que el CEO la ignorara, se sentó a su lado cerca del área de los tragos y sin más le hizo compañía silenciosa tomando el fuerte trago ya servido.

Entre tanto, Seto sumido en sus pensamientos bebía elegantemente a sorbos su pedido, mientras que sus penetrantes ojos azules observaban de reojo a la joven a su lado ya sonrojada por los efectos del Whisky fuerte que estaba tomando. El mismo que el empresario bebía. Procedió a intervenir, lo más denigrante era ver una mujer perdiendo la última neurona de borracha, y en eso incluía una conocida como Anzu Masaki.

— Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a beber cantidades fuertes de alcohol — comentó. — De seguro harás el ridículo — habló socarronamente.

La muchacha ya algo mareada se giró para mirarlo detenidamente.

— ¿Sabes Kaiba? Nunca pensé que fuera tan agradable estar a tu lado, aunque ¡no hablemos nada! — dijo graciosamente la chica de cabellos castaños oscuro alzando su whisky frente a Kaiba, e ignorando el comentario, para aventurarse a chocar su vaso con el de su compañero. — salud por este día de ¡mierda!

Terminó con un hipo gracioso. Masaki ya no lograba dominarse. El whisky avasalló su sangre.

El Ceo enarcando una ceja miraba como la chica tranquila del grupo _"amigos Yugi"_ se comportaba completamente diferente, sonrió de lado. El alcohol la estaba desinhibiendo.

— Masaki, no conocía esta nueva faceta de ti — dijo en son de burla y moviendo negativamente su cabeza como reprobando el comportamiento de la muchacha para sí mismo.

La joven ya no pensaba lógicamente. Su corazón destrozado de rechazo se conformó con su compañía llamado "alcohol" y el engreído de Seto Kaiba.

Así que la muchacha se aventuró con su discurso patético volviendo a ignorar el comentario del Ceo…

— Y dime Kaiba ¿Qué hace un hombre tan guapo aquí solo en San Valentín? — se acomodó en la mesa apoyándose con su mano y codo en gesto de mirar y escuchar atentamente al Ceo. Quizás escuchando a otro se olvidaría un poco de sus penas y de su reciente mareo debido al alcohol.

— Masaki, no es de tu incumbencia, _pero siempre vengo acá_ — no supo por qué reveló esa información. En otro escenario hubiese respondido _"Eso a ti no te importa_" pero al ver a la muchacha tan "quebrada" supo con su ingenio que le rompieron el corazón. Tenía las típicas características de mujer rechazada. Él ya había rechazado a muchas mujeres y pudo aprender sus reacciones "post – rechazo" y un sentimiento similar a la compasión lo invadió por ella.

Seguramente Kaiba fue testigo de las miserables vidas de varias mujeres al ser rechazas por él, y en esta ocasión, sólo siendo un tercero y ajeno al comportamiento de despecho, ver una chica que conoce siendo rechazada por otro, le tocó un poco su "corazón", sólo un poco. Él era Seto Kaiba, no se permitiría tanto dulzor en su vida.

— Ahh — dijo sin más la joven algo ida. Como si realmente escuchó sin escuchar al joven empresario.

Anzu se giró a mirar a otro lado como una pareja se besaba románticamente. Se imaginó a Yugi besándolo de esa manera, pero la realidad era otra. Sus ánimos decayeron más y de un trago se bebió la mitad del whisky.

Los efectos fueron más rápidos. Deseó muchas cosas, entre ellas alguien que la abrazara que la contuviera, pero el único que estaba a su lado era el ser más frio del universo, pero gracias a su embriaguez dejó pasar ese pensamiento ya que lúcida ni en sueños pensaría tal acción.

El corazón roto era capaz de todo…

— ¡Seto Kaiba! — lo llamó como ordenándolo a que le prestara atención. El aludido volvió a enfocarse en su "compañera no invitada" observándola con su gélida mirada.

¡Anzu estaba emborrachadamente decidida!

Volvió a sentir rabia como la pareja de enamorados cerca de ellos se besaban felices y entonces hizo lo que nunca pensó ni soñó.

Se acercó al Ceo posó sus manos en el rostro de su compañero y fieramente lo atrajo a su cuerpo robándole un beso de locos. Por otra parte el sorprendido Seto Kaiba miraba como la chica lo besaba agresivamente, el contacto se hizo fuerte transformándose en algo suave y dulce. Estaba borracha, lo sabía. Pero de alguna manera comenzó a ceder al beso de Masaki. Empezó a entregarse cerrando sus ojos, porque de primeras incrédulo sólo atinó a mirarla con su lógica racional cómo la "cordial y buena amiga Anzu del grupo Amigos Yugi" era otra mujer. Más audaz, más osada, más intrépida.

El beso fue rápido pero intenso. Anzu transmitió su pasión y rabia de su rechazo por Yugi en la boca de Kaiba, olvidándose a quien besaba. Se estaba desquitando de alguna manera, mientras que Kaiba sólo recibía lo que le daba su "no invitaba compañera"

Para sus adentros, Kaiba disfrutó el beso de esa muchacha. Claro que jamás lo admitiría.

Anzu faltándole la respiración se separó de él abruptamente para luego llorar a mares y acercarse a Kaiba. Sin importarle lo que pensaría el _amigo – enemigo_ de su amor, Yugi. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de un sorprendido Seto.

— No me digas nada. Sólo quédate así, finjamos que somos una pareja en este día de San Valentín. Mañana olvida todo y no pasó nada — dijo entre gemidos la joven. Quería un abrazo, una caricia y quizás esos besos que soñó con Yugi terminaron de dárselos a otro que ni en sueños imaginó.

Kaiba sólo atinó algo dudoso acariciar los cabellos de la joven y su espalda, como cuando lo hacía con un Mokuba triste cuando lloraba desconsoladamente para calmarlo, reconfortarlo…

— Está bien… Masaki — murmuró suave estremeciendo a la muchacha que se tranquilizó quedándose dormida sumida en los brazos del enemigo de Yugi Motou en un bar y en una noche de San Valentín.

Fin.

* * *

Anzu Masaki es el nombre original japonés en la versión doblada al español latino, la conocemos más como "_Téa Gardner" _la verdad no me gusta el nombre de la versión español latina, me recuerda al té que tomamos jejeje..

Es una pareja extraña, bien crack siempre quise escribir de ellos y he aquí el resultado. Quizás no les gusta, quizás sí. No es frecuente juntarlos aunque he visto varios fanarts y la verdad que verlos juntos se ven bien.

Podrían hacer buena pareja.

La verdad suelo escribir más Yaoi, pero me aventuré a escribir de esta pareja más normal, hetero. He escrito otros fics hetero por ahí así que nunca es malo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

A veces los San Valentín no siempre son de color rosa.

Críticas constructivas son bienvenidas.


End file.
